Zamknij oczy, Longbottom
by pasja
Summary: Opowieść o martwych roślinach, dawnych nauczycielach i o tym, że eliksiry czasem naprawdę się przydają! Neville po wojnie radzi sobie świetnie, ze wszystkim, naprawdę. Nikogo nie potrzebuje. A już na pewno nie Remusa Lupina. SLASH NL/RL Spoiler: pre-snarry


gatunek: romans, PWP, postHogwarts

pairing: NL/RS

postaci: Neville Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Harry Potter i inni

pominięte: fragmenty HPiIS,

streszczenie: Po wojnie Neville szuka dla siebie miejsca, ale nie partnera. Partner zjawia się sam.

spoiler: *pre–snarry*

oświadczenie: wszystko należy do JKR, ja mam z tego tylko trochę łez, potu i dobrej zabawy

* * *

– Neville, nie możesz ciągle siedzieć w domu – Seamus powtarzał to samo już po raz dziesiąty tego wieczora. Neville zerknął na niego spod spuszczonej głowy powstrzymując się od przewrócenia oczami. Seamus mógłby już iść. W sumie Neville nigdy go nie lubił.

– Idziemy jutro do klubu– rzucił Ron.

Ron wcale nie chciał, żeby się dołączył, Neville zawsze psuł zabawę.

Neville też nie chciał się dołączyć, więc trochę nie rozumiał, po co to wszystko mówią. Spojrzał na skulonego w fotelu Harry'ego Pottera. Wykręcał dłonie i nie patrzył mu w oczy. Longbottom mógłby się założyć, że cala ta wizyta była jego pomysłem. Etatowy Wybawca.

– Dobrej zabawy – uśmiechnął się do Rona. – Wiecie jak ja i kluby…

– Nie każ się namawiać. To ci dobrze zrobi, zobaczysz. Wyjdziesz z tego cholernego grobowca.

Uwielbiał te argumenty. Ale nie lubił się kłócić, więc zmilczał.

– Co tam u was? Harry?

Harry wzruszył ramionami patrząc na niego z niesłabnącą troską.

– Bez zmian. Męczy mnie praca. Chyba zrezygnuje.

– Słyszałem twoje ostatnie wystąpienie w rocznicę zakończenia wojny.

– Wiem, byłem żenujący.

– Nieprawda. Mówiłeś znów o Snapie.

Harry na dźwięk nazwiska byłego nauczyciela odchylił się nieco i zmrużył oczy, całkiem mimowolnie. Często tak reagował. Neville zastanawiał się czy ktoś, prócz niego, jeszcze to widzi. Jakby sam dźwięk był dla niego jak uderzenie, albo ból. Nadal, mimo miliarda sekund i minut, które upłynęły od śmierci byłego nauczyciela. Biedna Ginny. Do dziś nie mogła pogodzić się z tym, że Potter ją rzucił, ani tego zrozumieć. Ciekawe, czy sam Harry wiedział, dlaczego to zrobił. Teraz tylko znów wzruszył ramionami.

– Może – odparł cicho.

Harry'ego z nich wszystkich Neville lubił najbardziej, ale Harry był jak za szybą, niedostępny. Wypolerowany, błyszczący od sławy, mądry, odważny, dobry. I nawet jeśli coś psuło się w środku, nawet jeśli coś gniło, to przecież tacy jak Neville nie powinni zadawać pytań, niezgrabnych i głupich.

– Wpadniemy po ciebie jutro – Ron jak zwykle chciał postawić na swoim.

– Nie – Neville też potrafił się uprzeć. Miał jeszcze kilka rysunków do zrobienia a wizja spędzenia nocy w hałasie i smrodzie była szczególnie upiorna w obecnym stanie jego ducha. – Mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia ze zleceń. Naprawdę nie mogę – uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Naprawdę nie mógł. Naprawdę, naprawdę.

Kiedy wyszli, znów było cicho. Ogień leniwie trzaskał w kominku, za oknem siąpił deszcz. Neville zawinął się w koc i, jak prawie każdego wieczoru, zasnął na fotelu. Od kiedy tu zamieszkał, nie przebywał w swojej sypialni i nie lubił swojego łóżka. Zasypiał zazwyczaj przypadkiem, zwinięty przed kominkiem, wyglądając jakby wcale nie miał zamiaru spać.

Po wojnie nie zdecydował się na propozycję Minerwy by pomóc Pomonie w Zielarstwie. Nie chciał uczyć dzieci, ani patrzeć na rozdartych wojną ludzi. Wrócił do swojej rodzinnej miejscowości i zamieszkał w wielkim domu należącym do jego babci, która zmarła rok wcześniej. Zaniósł do wydawnictwa kilka swoich rycin i podjął stałą współpracę przy ilustrowaniu podręczników do zielarstwa oraz książek przyrodniczych. Mógł pracować w domu, sam, ograniczając kontakty ze światem zewnętrznym do niezbędnego minimum.

* * *

Tego wieczora, gdy wszyscy jego koledzy świetnie się bawili w klubie, siedział przy wielkim, dębowym biurku swojego dziadka i rysował trójbarwną opojkę. Kończył sekcję korzenia, kiedy w kominku pojawiła się głowa McGonagal. Jeszcze nie widział nauczycielki tak przerażonej, a przecież przeżyli razem wojnę. I też nigdy nie biegł tak szybko do granic swojej posiadłości, żeby się aportować. Jego serce bolało, a płuca płonęły z wysiłku. To wszystko przez ten tłuszcz – tłumaczył sobie. – To nie jest panika.

Na ulicy, niedaleko rodzinnego domu McGonagal, zgromadziła się już grupa ludzi. Z daleka było słychać wycie syren. Aurorzy będą mieli dużo do roboty, kiedy przyjdzie wszystkim mugolom czyścić pamięć. Czerwone i złote płomienie trawiły drewno. Ogień huczał drwiąc z hektolitrów wylewanej piany, okna i krokwie trzaskały i zapadały się.

Przeżył, musiał przeżyć – powtarzał w duchu Neville i, mimo że już nie biegł, jego serce nie zwolniło ani na moment. W końcu dojrzał e tłumie wysoką, chudą postać otuloną kocem i wypuścił powietrze z obolałych płuc.

– Profesorze – położył rękę na ramieniu mężczyzny, gdy się już do niego przepchnął. Lupin odwrócił się w jego stronę i uśmiechnął smutno.

– Neville – skinął głową.

Więc żył. Nic ważniejszego. Nevillowi mignął przed oczami obraz Harry'ego siedzącego w jego fotelu. A więc tak to może boleć, aż tak. Uśmiechnął się do Lupina nieśmiało, ale ten odwrócił już wzrok i patrzył na dopalający się budynek.

Nienawiść, którą zasiał Voldemort, nie rozwiała się wraz jego prochami. Czarodziejski świat poczuł się skrzywdzony i zraniony i chciał zadośćuczynienia. Słowo „wilkołak" działało jak zapalnik. Lupin nie mógł znaleźć pracy, nikt nie chciał sprzedać czy wynająć mu mieszkania. Oczywiście zakon pomagał mu jak mógł, ale z czasem każdy zajął się swoimi sprawami. Dwa lata temu McGonagal zaproponowała, by zamieszkał w domu, który należał do jej rodziców – ona na stałe i tak rezydowała w Hogwarcie. Lupin z początku wzbraniał się, ale w końcu przyjął ofertę. O tym, by wrócił uczyć do szkoły, nie mogło być mowy. Rodzice uczniów roznieśliby zamek z oburzenia i wściekłości.

– Nic panu nie jest? Co się stało? Kto to zrobił?

– Merlinie, – głos Lupina łamał się – nigdy już nie spojrzę Minerwie w oczy.

– To nie pana wina, pani profesor to wie. To ona mnie tu przysłała.

– Remusie! – dobiegł ich głos z tłumu. Po chwili z kotłującej się ciemności wynurzyła się ruda głowa Artura Weaslay'a. – Remusie, jak dobrze że nic ci się nie stało. – Artur wziął go w ramiona i poklepał po plecach. – Widzę, że mugole już zajęli się sprawą – dodał patrząc na zgliszcza.

– Aurorzy też już są, chyba czekają na właściwy moment.

– To smocza pożoga, spali dom do fundamentów. Najważniejsze, że nic ci nie jest. – Wesley znów poklepał go po plecach.

– Dziś była noc perseidów. Siedziałem w ogrodzie na ławce i patrzyłem w niebo. Dom był ciemny, pewno założyli, że śpię. Mam tylko to – uśmiechnął się smutno wskazując zniszczoną pidżamę i ciepły koc w kratę. – Koc nie należy do mnie, jest Minerwy.

– Remusie, to nie była twoja wina – rzekł stanowczo Artur.

– Niepotrzebnie przystałem na jej propozycję.

– Dziś będziesz spał u nas. Molly już przygotowała dla ciebie dawny pokój Percy'ego. Potem zastanowimy się co dalej.

Remus odwrócił się w stronę płonącego domu i spuścił głowę. Jego ramiona zwisły bezradnie. Neville przez moment zastanawiał się, czy zacznie płakać, ale mężczyzna tylko przymknął oczy.

– Może lepiej by było, by profesor wrócił ze mną – zwrócił się do Artura. - Mam olbrzymi dom, panie Weasley, i mieszkam w nim sam. Nie mam żadnych zobowiązań, pracuję głównie w domu. Będę mógł się nim zaopiekować.

Weasley wyraźnie się wahał, ale propozycja Longbottoma była rozsądna i kusząca.

– Remusie?

Lupin pokiwał głową, ale nie otwierał oczu. Serce Nevilla zdecydowało się zatrzymać.

_Gotujesz sobie salę tortur, głupcze_ – przemknęło mu przez myśl.

– Dziękuję – powiedział cicho Lupin. – Tylko kilka dni. Postaram się sobie coś szybko znaleźć.

– To żaden kłopot, profesorze. Proszę mnie chwycić, aportuję nas.

Neville zainstalował Remusa w jednej z czterech sypialni na pierwszym piętrze. Zmienił pościel i położył świeże ręczniki na oparciu krzesła. Siłą powstrzymał się, żeby go nie rozebrać i osobiście położyć do łóżka, przykryć kołdrą. Różdżką rozpalił ogień w kominku. Remus stał oparty o baldachim, nieobecny i zagubiony.

– Łazienkę ma pan do swojej dyspozycji, to te drzwi na lewo.

Powinien już wyjść, a nie stać i gapić się jak idiota.

– Ma pan też świeżą piżamę, ręcznik… – urwał. – Bez sensu kłapię dziobem. Gdyby pan czegoś potrzebował, profesorze, będę na dole.

– Dziękuję, Neville. Tylko kilka dni, obiecuję.

Neville'a coś zakłuło w klatce.

– To nie jest problem. Te pokoje stoją puste.

– To jest problem, Neville, i tu nie chodzi o to, czy zabieram ci miejsce do spania. Chodzi o twoje bezpieczeństwo.

– Dobranoc, profesorze. – Longbottom zamknął za sobą drzwi. Zszedł do kuchni i zrobił sobie szklankę herbaty. Usiadł na fotelu blisko kominka i owinął się w koc. Chciał czuwać, nie do końca wiedząc dlaczego, może by słyszeć czy Remus go woła. Ale po chwili już jego głowa oparła się o zagłówek, oczy zamknęły się i Neville zasnął.

* * *

Następnego ranka obudziła go sowa niosąca najświeższe wydanie proroka codziennego. Neville nakarmił ją i odebrał przesyłkę. Wsadził gazetę pod pachę i poszedł do kuchni przygotować śniadanie. Wstawił jajka i wodę na herbatę i rozwinął proroka. Na pierwszej stronie widniało wielkie, ruchome zdjęcie palącego się rezydencji.

**_Pożar w posiadłości dyrektorki Hogwartu. _**

Neville przesunął wzrokiem po linijkach tekstu. Zatrzymał się na fragmencie: „był schronieniem niebezpiecznej bestii, którą kiedyś profesor Dumbledore zatrudnił w szkole Magii i…". W pierwszym odruchu chciał wrzucić proroka do ognia, ale powstrzymał się. Co to zmieni? – pomyślał i odłożył gazetę na stół.

– Dzień dobry.

Neville obrócił się i ujrzał Lupina stojącego w drzwiach, ubranego w jego pidżamę, opatulonego kocem. Wciągnął powietrze do płuc, ale zapomniał go wypuścić. Zapomniał też jak się odpowiada na grzeczne „dzień dobry". Remus ubrany w jego piżamę był niebezpiecznie, cudownie intymny. Chłopak spuścił głowę i odwrócił się w stronę gwiżdżącego czajnika.

– Pije pan herbatę czy kawę? – spytał. Usłyszał szuranie krzesła i założył, że Lupin usiadł za stołem.

– Herbatę, dziękuję.

Neville obserwował jak skręcone liście pęcznieją, a ciemna wstęga wije się we wrzątku. W końcu obrócił się i postawił kubek przed byłym nauczycielem. Lupin patrzył mu prosto w oczy, intensywnie i pytająco.

– Chyba powinienem był się ubrać, zanim tu zszedłem, krępuję cię. – stwierdził w końcu i podniósł herbatę do ust.

– Nie! Nie, naprawdę – zaprzeczył szybko Neville. – Proszę nie zwracać na mnie uwagi, profesorze. Jestem dziwadłem. Siedzę cały czas w domu i… po prostu… – Nie wiedział co ma dalej mówić. Poczuł, że jeszcze moment i się zaczerwieni, więc szybko zmarszczył brwi. – Nie pomyślałem, by przygotować dla pana jakieś ubranie, no tak, oczywiście – ja, pójdę, tak… – i wyszedł szybko zostawiając Remusa samego w kuchni.

Kiedy wrócił trzymając przed sobą złożone ubrania, na stole w kuchni stały już przypieczone tosty, masło, jajka i dżem. Cienki strumyk pary unosił się znad filiżanek. Światło odbijało się w złotych włosach Remusa i błyszczało w jasnych, brązowych oczach. Neville odłożył ubrania i niezgrabnie usiadł przy stole.

– Dziękuję – wymruczał i upił łyk herbaty. Lupin prawie nie jadł, ciągle trzymał w ręku tę samą kanapkę. Żaden z nich nie silił się na uprzejmą rozmowę, Lupin najwyraźniej nie był w nastroju, a Neville nie potrafił. Leżąca między nimi gazeta wystarczyła za komentarz.

Do końca dnia już się nie widzieli, Longbottom zaszył się w gabinecie i udawał że pracuje, Lupin siedział w salonie przy kominku i udawał, że czyta. W okolicach kolacji w kominku zjawiła się McGonagal, którą właśnie wracała z ministerstwa.

– Nie wiedzą gdzie jesteś, Remusie, a ja nie mam zamiaru im tego ujawniać. W tych czasach nie można ufać nikomu. Jeśli nie stawisz się na przesłuchanie mogą za tobą posłać list gończy. Obiecałam, że przekażę ci informację. Na razie jesteś traktowany jako świadek.

– Na razie? – twarz Nevilla poczerwieniała.

– Zapewne podejrzewają, że sam wznieciłem pożar. – Lupin oparł czoło na dłoni i przymknął oczy.

– To niedorzeczne.

– Lupin ma rację – rzekła Minerwa grobowym tonem. – Nie odniosłam wrażenia, by chcieli szukać sprawcy, by w ogóle chcieli zająć się tą sprawą. Ale nie mają przeciwko tobie też żadnych dowodów, więc pewno ją umorzą.

– Bardzo mi przykro, Minnie – Remus uniósł wzrok przepełniony poczuciem winy.

– Przestań – rzuciła ostro McGonagal. – To tylko dom. I absurdalna polityka. – Zmarszczyła siwe brwi.

– Polityka, która bezpośrednio przekłada się na wasze życie – gorzko skomentował Lupin. – Powinienem wyjechać. Są państwa, gdzie wilkołaki mogą żyć normalnie.

– Być może to jest jakieś rozwiązanie – pokiwała smutno głową Minerwa.

Logbottom poderwał głowę i spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem, choć sam nie mówił nic.

Dopiero wieczorem tego samego dnia, kiedy McGonagal wróciła już do domu, Neville wszedł do salonu, w którym, pochylony nad książką, siedział Lupin. Oparł się o futrynę i kaszlnął, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

– Może pan zostać tu jak długo pan chce, profesorze. To bezpieczne miejsce – patrzył chwilę Remusowi w oczy po czym spuścił wzrok.

– Mam być twoim utrzymankiem, Neville? – Remus próbował zażartować, ale uśmiech przychodził mu z wyraźnym trudem i szybko gasł. Longbottom patrzył na swoje stopy i nie mówił nic. W końcu wzruszył ramionami.

– Mam dużo pieniędzy, starczy na nas dwóch.

Remus roześmiał się raz jeszcze.

– Masz bardzo dobre serce, ale to nie jest dobry pomysł. Jesteś młody, musisz ułożyć sobie życie bez takiego garbu jak ja. I tak zrobiłeś bardzo wiele. Nie martw, coś wymyślę.

– Na razie nie mam zamiaru niczego układać, moje życie jest ułożone tak, jak chciałem. Może pan tu mieszkać, profesorze. – powtórzył raz jeszcze Neville.

– Myślisz, że uda ci się kiedyś zwrócić do mnie po imieniu? Już tyle razy ci to proponowałem.

Neville odwrócił się i wyszedł na korytarz.

– Dobrej nocy, profesorze – rzucił przez ramię.

* * *

Następnego ranka Lupin aportował się do Ministerstwa żeby złożyć zeznanie w sprawie pożaru. Wrócił dopiero późnym wieczorem, zgarbiony i nieobecny. Neville zrobił mu ciepłej herbaty i odgrzał kolację.

– Wygląda pan na zmęczonego. Długo pana trzymali.

– Tak. Było jak się spodziewałem. Wiesz, z czasem zaczynam rozmieć Severusa, dlaczego był taki ciągle wściekły i zgorzkniały. Ile razy można się tłumaczyć? Ile razy mówić – jestem niewinny, uwierzcie mi! W końcu masz ochotę być winny. Ja dziś miałem ochotę rozszarpać tego urzędnika.

– Żałuję, że nie mogłem z nim porozmawiać, już jako dorosły.

Lupin roześmiał się.

– Z kim? Z urzędnikiem? czy ze Snapem? – Zażartował. – Jako chłopiec bardzo się go bałeś.

– Nadal się boję. Był przerażający.

Remus spojrzał na niego uważniej.

– Czasem myślę, że jesteście do siebie podobni.

Neville zmarszczył brwi.

– Widzę nas raczej jako przeciwieństwa.

– Nie pomyślałeś, że przerażał cię, bo widziałeś w nim część siebie? Tę część, do której nigdy byś się nie przyznał? Bo był żywym dowodem, że można być wściekłym, tak wściekłym jak ty, i się z tym obnosić?

– Nie jestem wściekły – zaprzeczył szybko Neville. – Dlaczego miałbym być. – Sięgnął po jabłko i ugryzł spory kawałek.

– Muszę zostać w Anglii aż nie rozwiążą sprawy. – zmienił temat Lupin. Neville tylko kiwnął głową. – Więc jeszcze trochę będę korzystał z twojej gościnności.

– Wie pan, co o tym myślę. Nie chcę się powtarzać – Neville patrzył w pusty kubek po herbacie.

– Dziękuję – powiedział cicho Lupin.

– Remusie! – łatwość z jaką Harry Potter wymawiał imię Lupina zawsze budziła w nim niechęć i zazdrość. Łatwość z jaką go przytulał czy klepał po ramieniu. Jakby od zawsze byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

_Ale to ze mną skontakowała się McGonagal._ – jakiś cichy głosik jadowicie szepnął w jego głowie. – _To ze mną mieszka. _

W kuchni Longbottomów zgromadziło się kilku dawnych członków Zakon Feniksa. Przyszłi Weaslayowie, z Ronem i Billem, Hermiona, Moody, McGonagal i Kingslay. Wszyscy siedzieli przy stole, tylko pani Weasley jak zwykle krzątała się wokół, jakby każdą kuchnię, do której weszła przejmowała na własność. Neville, zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem, usunął się w cień. Zresztą to nie do niego przyszli, ale do Lupina.

– Miniserstwo umorzy sprawę – pierwszy odezwał się KIngslay. – Rozmawiałem dziś z Robertsonem. Nie da rady nic zrobić. Może gdyby nie było oczywiste, że Remus tam mieszka, wówczas może trakowaliby to jak rozbój, ale zbrodnie na tle nienawiści są tuszowane. Oficjalnie, by nie wzniecać niepokoju społecznego. Roberson powiedział, że Minister osobiście interweniował w sprawie twojego odszkodowania, Minerwo.

– Czyli chce kupić moje milczenie? - żachnęła się McGonagal. – Chyba nie myślą, że tak to zostawię.

– Minnie, nie ma sensu z nimi walczyć. – głos Remusa był spokojny i zrezygnowany – Dziękuję, że tak wszyscy się o mnie troszczycie, ale ja straciłem nadzieję, że tu cokolwiek się zmieni.

– Na pewno coś da się wymyśleć! – oczy Harry'ego płonęły z oburzenia. – Skoro ministerstwo nie ma zamiaru nic zrobić, to może trzeba iść z tym do prasy. Mogę skontaktować się z Luną…

– To nic nie zmieni, Harry – przerwał mu Lupin. – Nie chcę, żebyś się narażał ze względu na mnie.

Dyskusja trwała jeszcze długo w noc, ani Harry ani Lupin łatwo nie chcieli ustąpić. Neville siedział z boku i nie odzywał się wcale. Przyglądał się tym ludziom i zastanawiał się, dlaczego zawsze czuje się tak obco, nawet wśród przyjaznych sobie osób. Patrzył na Lupina, na jego łagodną, dobrą twarz i bystre oczy, w których zawsze czaił się i smutek i uśmiech. W końcu, niezauważony przez nikogo, wycofał się do biblioteki i utonął w swojej pracy.

– Zawsze znikasz – dobiegł do głos Lupina kilka godzin później, gdy głosy z kuchni ucichły a po jakimś czasie zgasły całkiem. Neville podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na wilkołaka opierającego się o framugę drzwi.

– Miałem trochę pracy – wyjaśnił szybko, chcąc się, jak zawsze, tłumaczyć. Lupin nie wydawał się mu wierzyć.

– Mogę wejść?

– Oczywiście. – Neville przełknął ślinę i nerwowo chrząknął. Lupin nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Przysiadł na rogu biurka i zerknął na jego rysunki.

– Piękne. – skomentował krótko – Mogę? – chwycił delikatnie róg kartki.

Neville tylko skinął głową, niezdolny wykrzesać z siebie głosu. Prosty komplement zapalił w nim coś gorącego, ale Neville szybko to zdusił. Chciał zacząć litanię narzekania, że wcale nie, nie pięknie, że przecież niedokładne, ale powstrzymał się. Remus studiował rysunki z uwagą.

– Nie wszystkie są jeszcze skoń.. – zaczął jednak, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać.

– Ćś. Są piękne, wszystkie – przerwał mu Lupin. Oderwał wzrok od papieru i znów spojrzał Neville'owi w oczy. Longbottom poczuł się zwierzę zagonione w kąt, przyciśnięte do ściany, choć przecież Lupin nie ruszył się z miejsca. Jego żołądek skruczył się, a dłonie zaczęły się pocić. Miał nadzieję, że nie zacznie się jąkać, jeszcze czasem mu się to zdarzało, zazwyczaj w najmniej odpowiednich momentach.

– Dziękuję – powiedział cicho i odwrócił wzrok wiedząc, że się zaczerwienił.

– Sprawiam, że czujesz się niekomfortowo. Nadal i ciągle. – Głos Lupina nagle stał się rzeczowy. – Dlaczego?

_Pewnie dlatego, iż myślę tylko o tym, jak smakuje twój skóra, jak pachniesz, jakie byłyby w dotyku twoje dłonie. Jak bardzo bym chciał, żebyś tu został_ – nie powiedział Neville.

– Nieprawda, profesorze – wyjąkał zamiast tego. – Mało spędzam czasu z ludźmi ostatnio, przepraszam, jeśli zachowuję się jakoś… – nie potrafił znaleźć słowa.

– No dobrze – westchnął Lupin. – Skoro tak mówisz. – Spojrzał na niego raz jeszcze. Po chwili wstał i wyszedł. Neville wypuścił wstrzymywane w płucach powietrze.

* * *

Kilka dni później, wczesnym popołudniem, w kuchenne okno zastukała wielka, rudo-brązowa sowa dzierżąc w pazurach niewielki zwój. Neville rozpoznał od razu kwdratowe pismo Terry'ego Brooka, swojego wydawcy.

_Panie Longbottom_ – pisał Brook – _nadarza się wyjątkowa okazja. Jednemu ze współpracujących z nami warzycieli udało się znaleźć bardzo rzadki okaz miecznicy księżycowej. W związku z tym iż wszelkie ryciny tego gatunku, jak doskonale zdaje pan sobie sprawę, są bardzo złej jakości – mamy propozycję, by podjął się pan rysunku znalezionej rośliny._

_Naszemu współpracownikowi, z tego co podaje, udało się zebrać ją w stanie niemal nienaruszonym, krytyczne jest jednak szybkie spotkanie, bowiem jej właściwości słabną z każdą godziną, a miecznica źle reaguje na zaklęcia podtrzymujące świeżość. Współpracujący z nami warzyciel był uprzejmy zgodzić się ze mną spotkać i wysłał mi ten oto świstoklik. Po namyśle jednak stwierdziłem, iż rozsądnie będzie, jeśli to Pan go odwiedzi i jak najszybciej sporządzi pierwsze szkice. _

_Czekam z niecierpliwością na Pana decyzję, _

_TB_

Neville odkleił przyczepiony do listu znaczek pocztowy z niepewnie uśmiechniętą twarzą Harry'ego Pottera.

_Mam go polizać, czy co, żeby aktywować świstoklik?_ – zażartował w myślach.

Skreślił dwa słowa do Brooka, że tak, oczywiście podejmuje się sporządzenia rycin i że to wspaniała okazja bla bla bla. To była wspaniała okazja, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Ten gatunek miecznicy już od 30 lat zagrożony był wyginięciem. Neville miał nadzieję, że może uda się negocjować ze znalazcą choćby odstąpienie fragmentu korzenia, by móc rozmnożyć roślinę. Ale to było mało prawdopodobne biorąc pod uwagę wartość znaleziska.

Neville zbiegł na dół, zdjął z wieszaka płaszcz i zarzucił go sobie na ramiona. Wyjaśnił Lupinowi dlaczego wychodzi i że, zapewne, niebawem wróci. Wziął raz jeszcze znaczek do ręki i mocno go potarł. Już po chwili porwała go magia.

Podróż świstoklikiem trwała tylko kilka uderzeń serca. Neville wylądował w trawie, na rozległych łąkach zielonej Szkocji. Było dość zimno, mimo iż zaczynał się maj. Okolica była prawie pusta, naznaczona zygzakiem drogi jak blizną. Słychać było szum morza i faktycznie – obrócił się i zobaczył niebiesko-szarą taflę za załomem klifu. Ktoś jeszcze bardziej nie lubi ludzi niż ja – pomyślał Neville zbliżając się do niewielkiego, kamiennego domu, jedynego w okolicy, otoczonego niskim żywopłotem.

Chciał zapukać, ale usłyszał że ktoś pracuje w ogrodzie. Obszedł dom w poszukiwaniu właściciela i stanął na końcu kamiennej ścieżki patrząc na schyloną postać.

– Dzień dobry – powiedział głośno, żeby nie było pewności, czy właściciel go usłyszy. – Przysłał mnie Terr… – głos Nevilla wyraźnie załamał się a usta pozostały otwarte i niezdolne wyartykułować już ani jednego dźwięku. Postać wyprostowała się i odwróciła na pięcie. Kilkanaście metrów przed nim stał nie kto inny jak Severus Snape.

Snape trwał chwilę bez ruchu najwyraźniej zaskoczony, po czym się wzdrygnął i podszedł do Nevilla.

– Dzień dobry, panie Longbottom. – powiedział krótko zbliżając się na metr.

Neville zamknął w końcu usta.

– Pan żyje – zdołał wyjąkać.

Snape przewrócił oczami i skierował się do bocznych drzwi. – Za mną – jego głos niebezpiecznie przypominał ten, którego używał w klasie. Neville posłusznie podreptał za nim.

Snape zniknął w kuchni wskazując miejsce na kanapie gdzie Neville miał usiąść. Chłopak przyznał sam przed sobą, że nauczyciel wyglądał… dobrze. Ubrany w zwyczajne mugolskie ubranie, ze związanymi na karku czarnymi włosami i śladami czerwieni na wystających kościach policzkowych. Nie był już niezdrowo chudy, nie miał cieni pod oczami ani przeźroczystej, bladej skóry – ale, co najważniejsze – miał inny wyraz twarzy. Nie był tak… spięty. Nieszczęśliwy. Wściekły.

_Właściwie, _pomyślał Neville, _wydaje się całkiem szczęśliwy_.

Oczywiście ani przez moment nie łudził się, że Snape będzie dla niego miły, czy choć uprzejmy.

Choć, może uprzejmy był, skoro zaproponował mu filiżankę herbaty.

Neville rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Salon łączył się z kuchnią i był raczej zagracony i mały. Sporą jego część zajmowała wielka i wygodna kanapa, pod ścianami stały regały wypełnione książkami i czasopismami. Przy oknie stało biurko i fotel – najwyraźniej Snape czasem też tu pracował.

Porcelana stuknęła o drewniany stolik. Snape usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko niego i skrzyżował nogi. Wydawał się całkiem nieporuszony ich spotkaniem.

– Chce pan obejrzeć miecznicę teraz czy później, gdy zada pan już te wszystkie męczące pytania, które, sądząc po pańskiej minie, kłębią się panu w głowie.

Sam dźwięk jego głosu sprawiał, że Neville truchlał.

_Przestań _– skarcił się. _Jesteś dorosły, Longbottom. Całkiem dorosły._

– Chyba jednak po – stwierdził szczerze. – Jestem w zbyt wielkim szoku, żeby skupić się na pracy.

Snape nie odpowiedział. Wciągnął powietrze nosem i westchnął, jakby przygotowywał się na nieuniknione cierpienie.

– Proszę ograniczyć się tylko do tych najbardziej palących. Cały czas rozważam, czy jednak nie rzucić oblivate.

– Nie! – zaprzeczył gwałtownie Neville i dodał spokojniej. – Proszę, niech pan tego nie robi. Jeśli pan będzie chciał, żebym pozostał dyskretny, zrobię to. Potrafię.

Snape kiwnął głową i podniósł filiżankę do ust.

– Powinien pan powiedzieć Harry'emu.

– To pana pierwsze pytanie? – jedna z brwi Snape'a powędrowała wysoko na czoło.

– Naprawdę – Neville zignorował jego wypowiedź. – On bardzo… – zaciął się. – Niech mu pan powie.

Snape milczał, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

– Kto by pomyślał, że pierwszą osobą, z mojego dawnego życia, która mnie znajdzie, będzie pan. – powiedział w końcu, bardziej do siebie. Neville nie wiedział jak ma to rozumieć. – Nie mam całego dnia, panie Longbottom. – westchnął w końcu. – Jeśli nie chce pan rozmawiać, przejdźmy do interesów.

– Chcę! – zaprzeczył szybko Neville. – To cały czas szok – wyjaśnił. Snape przewrócił oczami. – Jest pan zupełnie inny.

– Jestem zupełnie taki sam – wycedził Snape marszcząc brwi.

– Nie.

– Może po prostu pan wydoroślał, hm? – Neville zdecydował, że to był komplement. Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że może tak swobodnie rozmawiać z przekleństwem swoich szkolnych czasów. _Swobodniej niż z Lupinem_ – przyszło mu do głowy.

– Jak pan przeżył? Jak to w ogóle możliwe?

– Feniks Dumbledora. – odpowiedział krótko Snape. – Uleczył mnie i przeniósł do mojego rodzinnego domu.

– Dlaczego pan nie wrócił do Hogwartu?

Snape wyraźnie się spiął. Chwilę milczał, jakby dopiero sam sobie musiał odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

– Nie miałem do czego wracać – powiedział w końcu.

– Ani do kogo – dopowiedział Neville wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi.

Snape zmilczał bolesną uwagę i tylko wzruszył ramieniem.

– Ani do kogo – powtórzył ciszej.

– Pan wie, że to nieprawda? Harry…

– Nie chcę słuchać o Harrym Potterze, panie Longbottom. – uciął ostrym tonem Snape. Wydawał się zrezygnowany i zmęczony. – Czy zaspokoił pan już swoją ciekawość?

– Nie, jeszcze nawet nie zacząłem. – Neville uśmiechnął się zaskoczony swoją odpowiedzią.

Snape uniósł brew.

– Nie chce pan chyba, bym pożałował swojej decyzji? – w jego głosie nie było prawdziwej groźby, teraz już Neville potrafił to usłyszeć. Speszył się trochę, ale nie przestraszył. Wszystko to, co się działo było zupełnie nierealne. Ten Snape, ten dom, ta rozmowa. Może jednak śnił.

– To fantastycznie – powiedział w końcu, zaskoczony jak jest szczery. – To fantastycznie, że pan jednak przeżył.

Snape spojrzał na niego badawczo, ale nie skomentował. Chrząknął.

– Nie może pan mówić poważnie. Byłem dla pana okrutny i niesprawiedliwy. Skoro już rozmawiamy wolałbym, żebyśmy nie musieli kłamać. Nawet, a może szczególnie ze względu na źle pojętą uprzejmość.

– Był pan. Bałem się pana bardziej niż Voldemorta – przyznał Neville. – Ale jestem szczery. Po tym wszystkim, co opowiedział Harry…

– Merlinie, dopomóż – westchnął Snape. Neville uśmiechnął się tylko.

– Trzeba być głupcem, żeby nie rozumieć przez co pan przeszedł.

Snape poruszył się niecierpliwie, jakby coś mu przeszkadzało.

– Coś jeszcze?

– Nie był pan zdziwiony, że przyszedłem?

– Trochę, na początku. Ale wiedziałem już wcześniej, że pracuje pan dla Brooka, widziałem pana prace. Skojarzyłem fakty.

Neville pokiwał głową.

– A Brook wie? Kim pan jest?

– Mam nadzieję, że nie. Zazwyczaj posługuje się pseudonimem, wysyłam sowy. W szczególnych sytuacjach używam czaru, albo eliksiru. Pracownicy Gringotta wiedzą, że żyję, bo korzystam ze swoich funduszy, ale do milczenia zobowiązuje ich tajemnica zawodowa. No i teraz pan wie, panie Longbottom.

Neville pokiwał głową. Odchylił się trochę na kanapie i spróbował rozluźnić mięśnie.

– Mógłbym czasem do pana wpaść?

Snape zastygł na moment, jakby nie potrafił zrozumieć, o co Neville go prosi.

– Nie potrafię znaleźć żadnej rozsądnej motywacji kryjącej się pod pańską prośbą.

Neville też nie potrafił żadnej znaleźć prócz jednej, która przyszła mu na myśl.

– Mam jeszcze bardzo dużo pytań.

* * *

Remus siedział na kanapie z książką w ręku, której już od jakiegoś czasu nie czytał. Coraz częściej zerkał na zegarek. Neville'a nie było już od dobrych trzech godzin, a miał wrócić po pół. Kiedy usłyszał w końcu trzask aparycji i jego ciężkie kroki na schodach prowadzących na ganek wetchnął dyskretnie i z ulgą. Kiedy poczuł raczej, niż zobaczył, że Neville stanął w drzwiach salonu podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie.

– Długo cię nie było – powiedział tylko.

Neville wyglądał inaczej. Miał zaczerwienione policzki, coś błyszczało w jego oczach, chodził szybciej, oddychał szybciej i uśmiechał nieznacznie, jakby do swoich wspomnień. Kiedy podszedł bliżej Remus dostrzegł jeszcze jedną różnicę. Neville miał na sobie ledwie wyczuwalne smugi zapachu, zapachu którego nie zostawiło ciało drugiego człowieka, ale współdzielone meble, przedmioty, pomieszczenia. Ten zapach był jakoś znajomy, ale na tyle ulotny, że wilkołak nie potrafił go rozpoznać.

– No, trochę nam zeszło – uśmiech Nevilla był nieśmiały i potulny. Remus znów poczuł tę niezrozumiałą siłę, z jaką chłopak go przyciągał, zaborczość, którą w nim budził, gniew. Najchętniej chwyciłby do w kleszcze dłoni i zażądał wszystkich odpowiedzi. Przyłożył nos do jego szyi by upewnić się, że na pewno nikt, ale to nikt go nie dotykał. Wilk warknął, ale Remus szybko go spacyfikował.

_On nie jest twój_ – przypomniał sobie po raz kolejny.

– Przyjemne spotkanie? – Remus miał nadzieję, że udało mu się włożyć w to pytanie odpowiednio dużo nonszalancji.

Neville prychnął i uśmiechnął się znów. Remus spojrzał na niego czując iskrę niepokoju.

– Nie ma pan pojęcia, profesorze.

Remus nie lubił gdy Longbottom nazywał go profesorem. Podkreślało to dystans między nimi, różnice wieku i ról.

To _jest_ twój były uczeń, głupcze – pomyślał – nie możesz go zmusić… Jesteś dla niego tylko tym, niczym więcej.

– Chcesz podzielić się wrażeniami? Przypomnij mi jak miał na imię?

– Eee… – Nevile najwyraźniej się speszył. Potarł ręką kark i wykrztusił w końcu – Steven. Ma na imię Steven.

– Steven? Wydawało mi się że podawałeś inne imię.

– Musiałem coś pomylić. Jadł pan obiad, profesorze? Mogę coś przygotować. – To, że chłopak kłamał było boleśnie oczywiste. Nie potrafił tylko zrozumieć dlaczego. Pozwolił mu jednak niezdarnie zmienić temat, w końcu nie musiał się przed nim tłumaczyć. Był tylko jego _profesorem_, na litość boską.

– Nie, jakoś nie miałem apetytu. Chętnie ci pomogę – Lupin podniósł się z kanapy i poszedł za Nevillem do kuchni.

Kilka dni później Neville przypomniał sobie, że nie bez powodu został przydzielony do Gryfinndoru a Snape nie był nawet w połowie tak niebezpieczny jak mu się wcześniej wydawało. Wprost też nie zakazał mu kolejnej wizyty, więc, jeśli chodzi o Snape'a, można to było traktować jak serdecznie zaproszenie.

Znów znalazł nauczyciela pracującego w ogrodzie. Zanim chrząknął, żeby pokazać, że się zjawił, poświęcił kilka chwil by mu się przyjrzeć. Snape ubrany był w kalosze, spodnie od dresu i szarą bawełnianą koszulkę z długimi rękawami zapinaną ma guziki. Nie był jednak zapięty pod szyję – grube, wijące się blizny, które miał na szyi, znikały pod materiałem i we włosach. Wyglądał… zwyczajnie. Przystępnie.

– Nie przypominam sobie, żebym pana zapraszał, panie Longbottom – powiedział Snape nie przerywając pracy.

– Nie zabronił mi pan też tu przychodzić – odparł z półuśmiechem Neville i przestąpił z nogi na nogę. – Mogę panu pomóc, znam się na tym.

Snape wyprostował się i odwrócił do niego.

– Wiem, że się pan zna. Może kiedyś skorzystam z propozycji. Kolejna seria pytań? – Snape skrzywił się, ale bez prawdziwej odrazy.

Neville tylko wzruszył ramieniem i spojrzał w bok.

Tym razem do herbaty Snape podał kilka rogalików z marmoladą. Były przepyszne, Neville od razu zjadł dwa. Snape uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Przepraszam – wybąkał Nevile zapominając, że ma pełne usta. – Są wyśmienite.

Snape kiwnął głową.

– A pan – spytał Longbottom, kiedy już przełknął ostatni kęs. – nie chce mnie o nic zapytać?

Snape zadumał się przez chwilę.

– Być może. Pomyślę o tym.

Rozmowa toczyła się w miarę swobodnie – na tyle swobodnie, na ile Neville mógł sobie wyobrazić swoją dorosłą rozmowę ze Snapem. Neville nie do końca lubił ludzi, nie lubił ich pytań, komentarzy, przekonań. Ale Snape był jeszcze bardziej zamknięty niż on, jeszcze bardziej odcięty. To było dziwnie pokrzepiające i sprawiało, że Nevillowi łatwiej było wypytywać i słuchać i odpowiadać na pytania.

– Powinien pan wrócić – Neville podjął raz jeszcze próbę przekonania Snape'a by się ujawnił. – Harry do dziś nie radzi sobie z pana śmiercią, podobnie jak profesor McGonagal. Oboje daliby wszystko, żeby pan przeżył.

– Nie jestem nikomu winien prawdy – odrzekł Snape zaciskając szczęki. – Choć za Minerwą czasem tęsknię – dodał ciszej.

– Jest pan oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów, dostał pan order Merlina pie…

– Myśli pan że robiłem to wszystko dla odznaczeń?– syknął groźnie Snape i Neville przypomniał sobie z kim ma do czynienia. Odchylił się, jakby bał się, że nauczyciel go uderzy. – Myśli pan, że zabiłem Dumbledora, żeby dostać medal? – jego twarz wykrzywiła się brzydko i nauczyciel wstał. Neville zobaczył jak jego ramiona podniosły się i opadły, jakby odetchnął by złapać równowagę.

– Nie. Wiem, że to nieprawda. Przepraszam, jestem idiotą, wiem. Po prostu bardzo bym chciał…

– A co z tym, czego ja bym chciał?

– Tak, jasne, oczywiście. Nie było tej rozmowy.

Snape usiadł i milczał przez chwilę studiując swoje dłonie.

– Czemu nie poukłada pan sobie życia, panie Longbottom. – Neville drgnął na tak nagłą zmianę tematu i tonu głosu.

– E… – zaczął i zmarszczył brwi nie do końca wiedząc, o co właściwie Snape pyta. – Poukładałem. Jestem szczęśliwy.

– Zamykając się w pałacu swojej babci wraz z martwymi roślinami? Wzdychając po nocach do wilkołaka, który leży dwa pokoje dalej? Bardziej niż chętny by pana rozdziewiczyć?

– Co? – Neville poczuł jak fala gorąca oblewa jego twarz. – Nie. Co pan mówi? – Neville wstał, jakby chciał wyjść, po czym usiadł i zakrył ręką oczy. – Nie wiem o czym pan mówi.

Wyraz twarzy Snape'a był mieszaniną politowania i zjadliwości. Neville poczuł ukłucie złości.

_I kto to mówi _– pomyślał, ale powstrzymał się, by powiedzieć to na głos.

Snape uniósł tylko brew by zadać kłam jego słowom.

– Remus mnie nie chce. – powiedział w końcu Neville. – Nie potrafię przytoczyć ani jednego powodu, dla którego chciałby mieć ze mną cokolwiek wspólnego, w ten sposób przynajmniej.

Snape westchnął cierpiętniczo, ale milczał.

– Niech mi pan opowie o Minerwie – zaproponował w końcu jakby zdecydował, że pastwienie się nad chłopakiem przestało go bawić.

* * *

Ręce Remusa zaciskały się na piórze na tyle długo i mocno, aż w końcu pękło. Starał się czymś zająć głowę w czasie gdy Neville'a nie było w domu, więc zaczął odpisywać Minerwie na list, ale nie udało mu się skreślić ani jednego słowa. Za to złamał już dwa pióra. Neville znów był u tego... _Stephena_, zupełnie bez powodu. Tak jak zupełnie bez powodu Lupin się o to wściekał.

Przecież nie może tego dzieciaka uwieść. Nie powinien. Nie może. Najlepiej by było, gdyby jednak zamieszkał u Weasley'ów.

Już od jakiegoś czasu wiedział, że ma do niego słabość. Do jego zamkniętej, nieśmiałej obecności, bezpretensjonalnej uczciwości. Niezdarnych ruchów i zmarszczonych brwi, kiedy był zawstydzony. I do spętanej w nim wściekłości i pasji, którą czuł raczej niż widział, którą czuł wilk, a której Neville nie pokazywał, nigdy.

Powinien jak najszybciej się stąd wynieść, wynieść z tego kraju.

Trzasnęły drzwi i głowa Longbottoma pojawiła się w drzwiach. Remus spojrzał na zegarek – cztery godziny. Przymknął oczy i wziął głębszy oddech. Obiecał sobie, że nie będzie go… wąchać.

– Cześć, Neville.

– Dzień dobry, profesorze.

– Jak tam spotkanie?

Przeszli do kuchni. Remus usiadł przy stole patrząc jak Longbottom odgrzewa sobie kolację.

Neville wzruszył ramieniem i zerknął na niego niespokojnie.

– W porządku.

– Mało o nim mówisz. O tym Stephenie.

_A ty nie powinieneś o niego pytać, Lupin _– syknął do siebie w myślach.

– Eeeeee. – Neville zastygł przez chwilę, zmieszany. – Nie wiem, co miałbym mówić.

Lupin starał się podtrzymywać temat w możliwie beztroski sposób.

– No nie wiem, dużo czasu razem spędzacie.

Neville wziął do ust widelec pełny ziemniaków i wpakował sobie do ust.

– Jest cos między wami?

_Po co pytasz, głupcze?_

Neville zakrztusił się i musiał podejść do zlewu, by napić się wody.

– Nie – powiedział w końcu, kaszląc. – Skąd? Czemu pan tak myśli?

– Nie wiem, jesteś strasznie tajemniczy.

Ramiona Longbottoma nieznacznie zwisły.

– Przepraszam, ale tak naprawdę nie bardzo mogę o tym rozmawiać.

– Nie możesz? Coś się stało? – w głosie wilkołaka pojawił się niepokój.

– Nie, nic się nie stało. Po prostu obiecałem.

– Ach. No dobrze. Nie będę męczył.

– Nie męczy pan – Neville spojrzał na niego tak, że serce Lupina na moment stanęło. Chłopak czasem dawał ekstremalnie sprzeczne sygnały.

_Po co sobie to robisz? Na co liczysz? _

Ale to Coś, co budził w nim Neville za każdym razem, kiedy na niego patrzył, było silniejsze niż wszelkie rozsądne wskazówki. Potrafił trzymać siebie na wodzy, ale nie potrafił odejść, jeszcze nie. Albo już.

Tego wieczoru znów siedzieli przy kominku dotrzymując sobie towarzystwa. Neville patrzył w ogień i już nie udawał, że czymkolwiek się zajmuje. Lupina jakoś to cieszyło, że z biegiem czasu tak przyzwyczaili się do siebie. Wilkołak trzymał w dłoni dzisiejszego proroka.

– Harry pisał, że idą dziś z Ronem i Hermioną do pubu, dopytywał się o ciebie. – rzucił, nie podnosząc głowy znad gazety.

– Nie chcę iść z nimi do pubu.

Remus uniósł wzrok.

– Myślałem, że lubisz ich towarzystwo.

– Lubię. Lubię Harry'ego, tak naprawdę. Ale o czym mam z nim rozmawiać w pubie, przy Ronie lub Hermionie? Ron będzie gadał o Quiditchu, którego nie cierpię – Lupin uśmiechnął się połową ust – a Hermiona o starożytnych runach, które teraz studiuje. Których nie rozumiem. – Neville westchnął i wyciągnął się wygodniej na kanapie.

– A Harry?

– Harry się śmieje i pyta o wszystko, ale w jego oczach ciągle jest cień. Kiedy patrzę na niego, coś mnie kłuje w klatce piersiowej, tutaj – wskazał miejsce na piersi. – Harry się tak naprawdę nikomu nie zwierza – stwierdził nagle.

– To trochę jak ty – rzekł Lupin.

– Ja? Nieprawda. Nie mam się z czego zwierzać.

Lupin odłożył gazetę i obrócił trochę w stronę młodego mężczyzny. Jedna z jego nóg leżała niebezpiecznie blisko. Gdyby wyciągnął rękę, mógłby jej dotknąć. Przez moment wyobraził sobie, że podpełza do niego, roztrąca mu nogi kolanem, wącha jego szyję i szepcze mu do ucha: Nie masz nic do ukrycia, Neville? Zupełnie nic? Pokręcił głową chcąc wyrzucić z niej podobne pomysły.

– Mam się odsunąć? – Neville zdawał się odczytywać jego myśli.

– Nie – odpowiedział stanowczo Lupin i spojrzał mu w oczy, ale Longbottom zdążył już cofnąć nogę.

_To dobrze, to dobrze, to lepiej_ – spróbował przekonać się Lupin.

– Gdyby mógł pan kogoś ożywić z tych, co umarli, to kogo by pan ożywił, profesorze? – padło niespodziewane pytanie.

Lupin zamyślił się. Pierwszy do głowy przyszedł mu Syriusz, ale powstrzymał się tę odpowiedź, zanim nie rozważył innych opcji.

– Zależy – odparł w końcu. – Czy robiłbym to tylko dla siebie, czy starał się znaleźć jakieś bardziej szlachetne pobudki.

– Dla siebie.

– Syriusza – westchnął Lupin. Brakowało mu przyjaciela. – A ty?

– Nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami Neville. – Freda. Musi być okropnie stracić bliźniaka.

– A tak tylko dla siebie?

– To nie da rady, profesorze. Nie straciłem nikogo, kogo przywrócenie do życia cokolwiek by zmieniło. – Neville patrzył w ogień a Lupina zalała fala smutku i żalu. Pomyślał o Longbottomach, których Neville właściwie nigdy nie poznał. Oboje zmarli dwa lata temu ku cichej uldze ich syna. Przysunął się bliżej i delikatnie pogłaskał wierzch dłoni spoczywającej wzdłuż masywnego uda.

– Kiedy tak mówisz rozdzierasz mi serce – powiedział cicho Remus. Neville odwrócił w jego stronę głowę. Lupin doskonale czuł jego zapach, czysty, bez żadnych obcych nut. Wilk zawył, ale do pełni było jeszcze daleko, więc mógł go zatrzymać.

_Nie możesz go pocałować. _

Żernice Nevilla były szerokie a jego oddech lekko przyspieszył, ale to wszystko trwało tylko moment. Neville wzdygnął się, odsunął, w końcu wstał. Remus przeklął w duchu.

– Pójdę spać – powiedział chłopak i wyszedł z salonu.

* * *

Neville skierował się od razu do swojej nieużywanej sypialni i wszedł do osobistej łazienki. Odkręcił wodę, zdjął ubranie i wszedł pod prysznic. Jedną ręką oparł się o ścianę, drugą zacisnął dookoła pulsującej erekcji. Kiedy skończył, usiadł w brodziku i schował głowę w dłoniach.

_Nigdy tego nie zrobię. Nigdy._ – pomyślał i pozwolił by wzgarda do samego siebie zalała go raz jeszcze.

Tej nocy prawie nie spał, tylko leżał w swoim nieużywanym łóżku czując się obco we własnym domu.

_Kiedy tak mówisz rozdzierasz mi serce _

Nie wiedział jak ma to rozumieć i nie chciał tego rozumieć. Po raz pierwszy zapragnął by wilkołak jednak się wyniósł, żeby oddał mu coś, co nagle zaczął tracić. Spokój. Rezygnacje. Bezpieczny dystans.

Zauważył, że Remus zaczął mu się przypatrywać, dotykać… wąchać. Nevillowi panika zakwitła w płucach. Mógł być zakochany, jasne, on mógł kochać. Ale być kochany? Sam pomysł wydawał się idiotyczny. Musiał to wszystko źle zrozumieć, jego umysł płata mu figle.

_Chętny, by cię rozdziewiczyć. _

Co za absurd. Neville wiedział jak wygląda, jaki jest. Jego brak doświadczenia raczej odzierał go z resztek atrakcyjności, niż mu jej dodawał.

_Nienawidzę cię_ – coś szepnęło mu w głowie. – _Naprawdę cię nienawidzę._

Kiedy zasnął w końcu, nad ranem, śniło mu się, że wszedł do swojej łazienki i zobaczył Remusa w bliźniaczo podobnej pozycji.

– Chcesz? Chcesz mnie dotknąć? – dyszał Remus. Neville podszedł do niego i wyciągnął rękę. Z przerażeniem spostrzegł, że nie ma dłoni, ale wielkie łapy wilkołaka. Dookoła trysnęła krew.

* * *

Zaczął się lipiec a wraz z nim fala upałów. Nawet w Szkocji było gorąco. Przy kolejnej wizycie zastał Snape'a siedzącego na ławce pod domem. Miał podwinięte spodnie i gołe stopy. Jego ręce były brudne od ziemi, a odchylona głowa opierała się o budynek. Wydawał się drzemać. Neville zerknął na wypielone grządki i nowe rozsady. Ogród Snape'a był imponujący.

Gospodarz uniósł powieki.

– Dziś siedzimy tu. W środku jest zdecydowanie zbyt gorąco.

Neville uśmiechnął się zaskoczony i zadowolony jednocześnie do jakiego stopnia Snape czuł się swobodny w jego towarzystwie. Usiadł na drugim końcu ławki i zapatrzył się w niebo.

– Panie Longbottom, – zaczął leniwie Snape po kilku minutach komfortowej ciszy – proszę mi odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie. Jak to się stało, że mimo incydentu z tym przeklętym wężem, nadal jest pan tak beznadziejnie niepewny siebie? Obiło mi się o uszy, że całkiem spore grono nastolatek mdlało z rozkoszy słysząc tę historię. Myślałem, że sięgnie pan po upragnioną chwałę i splendor.

Longbottom skrzywił się i rzucił Severusowi spojrzenie pełne krzywdy i odrazy.

– Kpi pan ze mnie, profesorze.

– Merlinie broń. Jestem szczerze ciekaw. – Jedna połowa ust Snape'a uśmiechała się kpiąco, druga życzliwie.

– Zabicie Nagini było tylko tym - zabiciem zwierzęcia. Jednym cięciem miecza. Nie wiem jak jedno zachowanie, nawet… – Neville zmieszał się, ale dopowiedział – …bohaterskie miałoby zmienić moją opinię o sobie, jako o całości.

– Z pewnej perspektywy jest to całkiem rozsądne podejście – przyznał Snape.

Longbottom uśmiechnął się na ten przypadkowy komplement.

– Poza tym, nawet jeśli jakieś nastolatki mdlały, to nie zależy mi na mdlejących nastolatkach.

– Ach – Snape wyglądał na zdecydownie zbyt wszystko–wiedzącego. – No więc na kim panu zależy?

_Na świętym spokoju _– chciał warknąć Neville, ale się powstrzymał. Nie chciał kłamać Severusowi, nie musiał. Westchnął.

– To nie ma większego znaczenia. I tak z nim nie będę. Co gorsze, dotarło do mnie, że jeśli nawet, z jakiś niezrozumiałych dla mnie przyczyn, on by chciał… to nic by to nie zmieniło.

Snape spojrzał na niego z czymś, co niebezpiecznie przypominało zrozumienie.

– Są między nami takie… sam nie wiem. Momenty. Kiedy łapię go na tym, że na mnie patrzy. Albo czasem coś mówi. Wie pan, jaki on jest. Te jego oczy i uśmiech. Jest jaki jest łagodny i silny jednocześnie. Żywy.

– Wiem – powiedział cicho Snape patrząc gdzieś przed siebie i najwyraźniej myśląc o czymś innym. – A ty jesteś martwy.

Snape westchnął i odwrócił do niego głowę.

– Jakkolwiek może być to dla pana wstrętne, czasem myślę że jesteśmy trochę do siebie podobni, panie Longbottom.

– Nie jest. Już nie. Remus też to kiedyś powiedział.

Snape kiwnął głową.

– I jakkolwiek dla mnie jest już zdecydowanie za późno… to pan powinien w końcu po prostu zamknąć oczy i dać się przelecieć.

Neville spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i roześmiał się nerwowo.

– Myśli pan, że to takie proste?

Snape wstał i poprawił koszulę.

– Pójdzie pan ze mną. To może chwilę potrwać – powiedział i wszedł do domu.

Zeszli wspólnie do piwnicy, gdzie okazało się, Snape urządził niewielkie laboratorium. Nauczyciel wskazał mu stołek koło długiej lady.

– Niech pan niczego nie dotyka z łaski swojej – ostrzegł Snape. Longbottom poczuł nieprzyjemne ciarki przebiegające przez kręgosłup na wspomnienie lekcji eliskirów. Merlinie, jak dobrze, że ma to już za sobą.

– Nawet palcem nie kiwnę – obiecał.

Snape wyciągnął niewielki kociołek i przygotował ingrediencje.

– To chwilę potrwa. Koło 20 minut.

– Co pan będzie warzył?

– Prezent dla pana – odrzekł Snape. – Może to pan potraktować jako rodzaj spóźnionego zadośćuczynienia.

– Snape…

– Nie chcę tego słuchać – uciął Snape. – Dziś niech mi pan opowie o Harrym Potterze.

Longbottom zerknął na niego ciekawie, ale mistrz eliksirów obrócił się już do niego plecami i zaczął pracę. Nevillowi nie zostało już nic innego jak opowiedzieć o mężczyźnie, któremu udało się przeżyć raz jeszcze. Snape mało komentował, najczęściej po prostu kiwał głową, skupiony na eliksirze. Kiedy przygotowanie eliksiru i opowieści dobiegły końca Snape zdjął kociołek z ognia i rzucił na niego czar chłodzący. Po pomieszczeniu rozszedł się przyjemny zapach, głęboki i piżmowy, Nevillowi zakręciło się od niego w głowie.

– Co to jest? – spytał raz jeszcze.

Snape tylko uśmiechnął się krzywo i zanurzył dłoń w przeźroczystej, migotliwej cieczy. Hojnie roztarł ją na rękach raz, po czym powtórzył czynność. Było coś takiego w spojrzeniu, które mu rzucił, że Longbottom poczuł jak wnętrzności skręcają mu się w napięciu i tylko siłą woli powstrzymuje się, by nieszczęśliwie nie pisnąć.

Snape podszedł do niego tak, jak podchodzi drapieżnik do schwytanej już ofiary. Jedna elegancka brew uniosła się wysoko na czoło. Snape wyciągnął rękę, a Neville instynktownie odsunął się.

– Nie ma się czego bać, panie Longbottom, – wyszeptał Snape drwiąco i uwodząco jednocześnie – teraz najważniejsze jest by właściwie zaaplikować eliksir.

Neville siedział jak spetryfikowamy gdy Snape zrobił rzecz niesłychaną – pogłaskał go. A dokładniej – wplótł mokrą od eliksiru rękę w jego włosy i dokładnie wsmarował w skórę. Druga jego ręka zabłądziła w zagłębienie za uchem i na szyję, a później na ramiona, aż do łokci. Neville nie mógł się ruszać. Zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle oddycha.

Wzrok Snape'a powędrował do jego krocza, studiując je przez chwilę. Neville przybrał kolor soczyście buraczkowy.

– Chyba jednak nie będziemy ryzykować – wymamrotał nauczyciel do siebie. – W końcu uratował mnie cholerny Feniks, nie chcę zginąć raz jeszcze rozszarpany przez wilkołaka tym razem.

Snape odsunął się, wciągnął powietrze swoim wydatnym nosem, skrzyżował ręce przed sobą. – Powinno wystarczyć – powiedział, zadowolony ze swojego dzieła.

– Co pan zrobił? – po raz trzeci zażądał odpowiedzi Longbottom i po raz trzeci został zignorowany.

– Czas na pana. Proszę wrócić za dwa tygodnie by mi opowiedzieć jak było.

Pierwszy raz Snape wprost go zaprosił. Neville wstał, zmarszczył brwi i przejrzał się w wiszącym koło drzwi lustrze.

– Ale co to było? Nie widzę żadnej zmiany.

– Niech pan już idzie, panie Longbottom. Eliksir w końcu wyparuje.

Longbottom wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł za drzwi by się aportować. Wylądował na progu swego domu nadal lekko oszołomiony tym, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło. Nie czuł żadnych skutków eliksiru, ale być może dopiero miał się ich spodziewać. Zaśmiał się nerwowo na absurdalną myśl, że Snape mógłby czy, nie daj boże, chciałby go uwieść. Wszedł do hallu i zdjął buty. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Ktoś chrząknął i Neville uniósł głowę.

Po drugiej stronie korytarza stał Remus. Wydawał się zdystansowany i sztywny, bez uśmiechu na ustach. Zamęt, który Neville miał w głowie, natychmiast wyparował, wszelkie wspomnienie o Snapie uleciało. Przyjrzał się dokładnie stojącemu naprzeciw mężczyźnie, czujny i spięty, z paniką wolno wpełzającą do ciała. Po chwili zauważył, że za drzwiami prowadzącymi do salonu, stoi walizka.

– Co… co się dzieje?

– Byłem dziś po raz ostatni w Ministerstwie. – zaczął Lupin. – Przesłuchali mnie znów i zamknęli sprawę. Jestem wolny.

– Ale… – Neville bezradnie wskazał walizkę przerażony tym, co zaraz usłyszy. A więc jednak część jego życzeń się spełnia. Jak kurwa fanatstycznie, że tylko te beznadziejne.

– Wyjeżdżam. Nie mam powodu by dalej nadużywać twojej gościnności – Remus był formalny do bólu.

– Nie musi pan wyjeżdżać, naprawdę.

Remus milczał. Nie podchodził bliżej. Neville zastanawiał się, czy rozstaną się tak, nawet nie podając sobie dłoni. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę i spuścił głowę.

Stali tak chwilę ale w końcu jednak Remus zmienił zdanie i zrobił krok w jego stronę, i po chwili kolejny. Neville podniósł wzrok i spojrzał mu w oczy.

I wówczas się zaczęło.

Najpierw Lupin tylko nieznacznie zmarszczył brwi. Później Neville zauważył, że jego nozdrza rozszerzają się raz i drugi, coraz bardziej. A później jego tęczówki nabrały bardzo niepokojąco żółtej barwy. Zanim zastanowił się ile jeszcze dni zostatało do pełni wilkołak w dwóch krokach był już przy nim i mocno pchnął go na ścianę. Nie wypuszczając jego ramion z silnego uścisku przysunął nos to jego włosów i powąchał. Nevile poczuł dreszcz przebiegający po karku gdy usłyszał, że Lupin warknął. Najprawdziwiej warknął.

– Kto to jest? – zażądał odpowiedzi. Jego głos był cichy i przeszywający. Nevile wstrzymał powietrze. Żółte tęczówki wpatrywały się w niego z furią. – Kto to jest? – zawył wilkołak raz jeszcze i szarpnął nim mocno.

Zaraz jednak puścił go, jakby się oparzył i zaczął dreptać przed nim mamrocząc coś do siebie. Neville nie był w stanie wyłapać większego sensu w wypluwanych słowach. Mężczyzna wydawał się kompletnie rozbity.

– Panie profesorze – zaczął ostrożnie Neville i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

W jednym momencie Remus znów przyszpilił go do ściany pokazując zęby.

– Do niego też mówiłeś proszę pana kiedy cię pieprzył?

Neville dyszał i ledwo mógł złapać oddech. Remus był tak blisko, tak… blisko. Neville drżał, ale się nie bał. Po raz pierwszy poczuł, że się nie boi.

Zabił, kurwa, tego cholernego węża.

Odepchnął Remusa od siebie tak silnie, że mężczyzna się zatoczył. Neville był duży i silny. Miał wrażenie, że w końcu zaczyna to czuć.

Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. Nozdrza wilkołaka rozszerzały się i kurczyły wciąż, próbując złapać i rozpoznać zapach. Warknął, ale nie zdobył się, by raz jeszcze go zaatakować.

_Zamknij oczy i daj się przelecieć_.

Nie dal rady pocałować Remusa w usta tak, jak pragnął tego najbardziej, ale sięgnął do guzików jego koszuli i zaczął je odpinać. Lupin nie ruszał się z miejsca.

– Nie chcę, żeby pan stąd odchodził – powiedział Longbottom.

Zostały jeszcze cztery guziki na koszuli. Trzy. Dwa. Po chwili już Remus był nagi od pasa w górę. Nie zadrżał ani nie zawstydził się. Longbottom poczuł zawiść i zazdrość.

_Potrafisz tak stać? Pewny siebie? Pewny, że cię nie odepchnę?_

Wściekłość i żądzę.

– Wypieprz mnie – szepnął do Remusa, a ten chwycił jego nadgarstek i pociągnął do sypialni.

Kiedy byli już na górze Lupin całkiem bezceremonialnie pchnął go na łóżko i stanął w jego nogach. Neville przesunął się bliżej wezgłowia i uniósł trochę głowę by móc na niego patrzeć. Wilkołak milczał i nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Nevilleowi kręciło się w głowie. Cała krew zgromadziła się w jego kroczu.

– Rozbierz się – zażądał Lupin.

– Najpierw ty.

Wilkołak bez znaku skrępowania zdjął spodnie, skarpetki i bokserki. Jego penis był gruby i piękny, całkiem twardy.

– Rozbierz się – powtórzył Lupin.

– Zgaś światło.

– Nie.

– Zgaś światło – powiedział raz jeszcze Neville.

– Nie. Jeśli zaraz się nie rozbierzesz, wezmę różdżkę i spalę na tobie to nieszczęsne ubranie.

Neville miał usta miał pełne śliny, a w głowie zamęt i pożądanie. Zamknął oczy i rozebrał się tak szybko jak potrafił. Rzucił zwinięte ubranie na podłogę. Skrzyżował ręce i nogi tak, by się zakryć.

– Położ się – rozkazał Lupin. – Chcę cię obejrzeć.

Neville zadrżał i przymknął oczy. To było trudne. W sumie, była to najtrudniejsza rzecz, jaką ktokolwiek kazano mu zrobić. Żadna lekcja eliksirów, żadna przejażdżka na miotle, żaden pogrzeb nie mógł się z tym równać. Spojrzał na Remusa spod rzęs.

– Dlaczego mi to pan robi? – spytał.

– Położ się, Neville – powiedział raz jeszcze Remus, łagodniej.

Neville westchnął i położył się rozrzucając ręce. Spojrzał w sufit starając się przełknąć gromadzący się w gardle wstyd.

– Czy on cię dotknął? Byłeś z nim? – zażądał odpowiedzi Lupin. Nie starał się ukryć ani zazdrości ani zaborczości. W brzuchu Nevilla zakwitło ciepło. Zrobił się jeszcze bardziej twardy. Wstyd trochę zelżał.

– Nie. Ta znajomość, nie ma nic wspólnego… z tym. – Neville znów uniósł głowę by spojrzeć Lupinowi w oczy. Były wypełnione głodem.

– Dobrze. Wierzę ci, choć cały nim śmierdzisz.

A więc to robił eliksir Snape'a. Wstrętny gnojek.

– Nic się nie stało – zapewnił raz jeszcze Longbottom.

Remus wolno wspiął się na łóżko. Jego erekcja zostawiła wilgotną ścieżkę na łydce i udzie Longbottoma aż w końcu zrównała się z jego własną. Twarz wilkołaka była tuż nad jego. Neville jęczał i dyszał, nie potrafił się powstrzymać, ale też nie chwycił nie podniósł rąk, żeby dotknąć wilkołaka.

– Zwróć się do mnie po imieniu – wyszeptał Remus prawie do jego ust. – Poproś mnie. Nie będę się kochał z kimś, kto mnie nazywa swoim profesorem.

– Och. – Neville nabrał powietrza. – O co mam cię poprosić, Remusie?

Remus uśmiechnął się na ten dźwięk, nie drwiąco, nie z tryumfem. Słodko i smutno. Na chwilę przymknął oczy.

– O wszystko, czego pragniesz. – odparł.

– Pocałuj mnie – wychrypiał Neville i zamknął oczy.

Remus najpierw pocałował go, a po chwili położył się na nim cały. Bliskość wstrząsnęła ciałem Neville'a, wygiął się w łuk i krzyknął. Pocałunek trwał, a Neville czuł, że traci zmysły. Już nie było odwrotu, już spłonął. Chwycił pośladki Remusa i przyciągnął go do siebie jeszcze mocniej, spazmatycznie się o niego ocierając.

– Nie wytrzymam – wyjęczał cicho. – Nie wytrzymam.

– Nie musisz – szepnął mu Remus wprost do ucha i Neville doszedł, krzycząc i zaciskając zęby na ramieniu wilkołaka.

Remus głaskał czule jego twarz i głosy pozwalając mu się uspokoić. Po chwili spytał niepewnie:

– Chcesz… kontynuować? – Jego oczy znów miały łagodny kolor miodu.

Neville nie odpowiedział, tylko pocałował go tak, jak pragnął to zrobić od wielu lat. Tak, by Remus nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, jak bardzo go pragnie, że może go mieć, że go widzi.

Ręce Remusa błądziły po całym jego ciele a Neville zdał sobie sprawę, że wilkołak nadal jest twardy, tak bardzo twardy. Z jego powodu. Dla niego.

– Masz jakiś lubrykant?

Remus oderwał się od jego szyi i spojrzał mu w oczy. Wykonał jeden ruch dłonią i Neville jęknął na nagłe doznanie. Zrobił się bardzo… śliski w środku. Remus uśmiechnął się do niego z błyskiem w oku.

– Przywileje bycia czarodziejem – wyszeptał i rozsunął mu nogi.

Palce Lupina były ciepłe i delikatne. Wolno wsuwały się i wysuwały próbując rozluźnić ciasne wejście. Neville odchylił głowę i przymknął oczy. Żadna samodzielna sesja nie mogła się z tym równać. Wiedział, że w tym właśnie momencie mężczyzna całkowicie uzależnia go od siebie. Że będzie do niego wracać i będzie błagać, by był i robił właśnie…

– Ja pierdole – zaklął Neville i prawie usiadł gdy jeden z palców trącił jego prostatę.

Remus zaśmiał się krótko i zgiął palce jeszcze kilka razy sprawiając, że Neville dyszał i drżał pod nim. Wilkołak nachylił się nad nim i dodał:

– Postaram się znaleźć ten punkt, kiedy już będę cię pieprzył.

Neville miał nadzieję, że dotrzyma słowa.

Remus pocałował go raz jeszcze, krótko i głęboko i wyciągnął palce. – Obróć się – szepnął czule. – Tak będzie ci łatwiej i przyjemniej, mam nadzieję.

Neville przetoczył się na brzuch i lekko ugiął nogi w kolanach. Wstyd znów go zalał, ale schował głowę w ramionach i starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak musi teraz wyglądać.

– Ćśś… – uspokoił go Remus, jakby odgadł, o czym myśli. – Jesteś bardzo piękny. – Głaskał jego plecy i pośladki, przyciskał usta do skóry. Neville zadrżał i jęknął gdy Remus w niego wszedł, ale nie było w jego głosie ani śladu bólu, tylko żar, gwałtowne bicie serca i pragnienie. Znów zrobił się twardy. Czuł, że wilkołak bardzo się kontroluje, by go nie skrzywidzić, jego ruchy były wolne i raczej płytkie. Neville zacisnął się na nim i usłyszał przeciągły syk.

– Zrób to… ach… kurwa. Możesz… – nie potrafił skupić się na słowach, więc zacisnął się znów. Remus chwycił go za biodra i uderzył w niego gwałtownie i mocno, a Neville miał wrażenie, że jego ciało roztrzaskuje się na milion jęków. – Kocham cię – wychrypiał – zrób to jeszcze raz. Kocham cię.

– Jesteś tylko mój – powiedział Remus i zaczął wchodzić w niego szybko i mocno, tracąc kontrolę. – Tylko mój. – po chwili zastygł i wygiął się i Neville poczuł, ze szczytuje głęboko w nim. Sam był na skraju. Lupin chwycił go i nie wychodząc z niego zmusił by się podniósł i ukląkł przed nim. Owinął dłoń dookoła jego penisa i kilka razy mocno pociągnął. Neville krzyknął czując falę skurczy i ciepła i doszedł raz jeszcze. Obaj zsunęli się na łóżko ciężko dysząc.

– Jesteś niesamowity – powiedział w końcu Remus, kiedy już leżeli przykryci i wtuleni w siebie.

– Jak na dziewicę? – spróbował zażartować Neville i, przymykając oczy, uśmiechnął się. Był najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na ziemi. I to wszystko przez Snape'a. Roześmiał się w głos na tę myśl.

Remus przycisnął usta do jego czoła i pogłaskał ramię.

– Czy twoja oferta jest nadal aktualna? – zapytał cicho.

– Oferta?

– Żebym mógł tu zostać.

Neville uśmiechnął się.

– Tylko, jeśli przeniesiesz się do mojej sypialni – odpowiedział i zamknął oczy.

* * *

**EPILOG**

Harry Potter siedział przy niewielkim stoliku ustawionym obok okna w knajpce o nazwie „Siódme niebo". Neville kilka dni wcześniej wysłał do niego sowę z prośbą o spotkanie, ale koniecznie chciał się widzieć z nim sam na sam. Prosił też, by nikomu o tym spotkaniu nie mówił. Harry zdecydował, że nie będzie się martwić domysłami i poczeka, aż Neville wyjaśni, o co właściwie chodzi.

Ulice były właściwie puste, wzdłuż chodnika zaparkowane były różnokolorowe samochody. Pub znajdował poza centrum Londynu, należał do raczej przyjemnych i czystych – ceglane ściany pokryte były starymi plakatami rockowych kapel. Harry spojrzał na zegarek – było już kilka minut po ósmej. Zmarszczył brwi, upił piwa i odstawił kufel na stół. W następnej sekundzie był wdzięczny niebiosom, że zdążył przełknąć piwo, bo jego usta otwarły się same, w czystym szoku, który wstrząsnął całym jego ciałem.

Po drugiej stronie szyby stał Severus Snape. Wyraz jego twarzy był prawie, prawie obojętny, ale wprawne oko wyłapałoby nieznaczne uniesienie jednej wargi świadczące o rozbawieniu. Albo o nerwach. Severus obrócił się, podszedł do drzwi i wszedł do baru. Harry nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Kiedy zbliżył się na odległość metra i zatrzymał się przed nim, Potter zrobił jedyną rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy i wydawała się absolutnie najlepszym pomysłem ze wszystkich jego dotychczasowych pomysłów. Wstał, chwycił mężczyznę za koszulę (jedwab?) i aportował się z nim do swojego mieszkania.

Kiedy już wylądowali na środku salonu całkiem bezceremonialnie pchnął Snape'a na kanapę i rzucił potężne zapory na wszelkie możliwe drogi ucieczki.

– To było trochę niegrzeczne, Potter – wycedził Snape i poprawił pogniecioną koszulę. – Chciałeś mi zaimponować tym pokazem… magicznej potęgi? – skrzywił się drwiąco.

– Milcz, Snape. Niczym nie chciałem ci zaimponować. I chyba lepiej wcale się nie odzywaj, bo jeśli powiesz coś głupiego, to przysięgam, że swoją magiczną potęgą rozerwę cię na strzępy, a nie przeżyję, jeśli miałbym cię stracić raz jeszcze.

Ton jego głosu był ostry, ale mocno rozszerzone źrenice błądziły po twarzy Severusa w uniesieniu i tęsknocie. Harry podszedł i usiadł okrakiem na kolanach czarodzieja. Przyłożył dłoń do chłodnej, jasnej skóry. Delikatnie odgarnął ciemne włosy za ucho i pogłaskał policzek. Druga dłoń zaciskała się na szczupłym ramieniu.

Snape siedział i milczał. Mógł kontrolować wiele, ale nie nagle przyspieszony puls czy rozsuwające się, jak u Harryego, źrenice.

– Cztery lata, Snape. – rzekł cicho Harry. – Cztery lata wiecznie niezagojonej tęsknoty i żalu i poczucia winy.

Severus uniósł brew. Harry oparł o niego swoje czoło i zamknął oczy.

– Nie wiem. Nie wiem, co ja teraz zrobię – wydawał się zupełnie rozbity.

Snape patrzył na niego chwilę, jakby rozważał wiele scenariuszy. W końcu podniósł rękę i położył Harry'emu na karku. Chłopak uniósł powieki. Na jego ciemnych rzęsach wisiały dwie łzy. Severus podniósł podbródek i pocałował jego usta, krótko i delikatnie.

– Możemy o tym podyskutować, kiedyś. Przy herbacie. – zaproponował.

Harry uśmiechnął się niemożliwie smutno cały czas głaszcząc jego twarz.

– Mogę cię pocałować? – zapytał. – Tak naprawdę pocałować? Ich usta dzieliły już tylko milimetry. – Tylko po to, by upewnić, się, że naprawdę żyjesz. Że ja żyję.

– Możesz, Harry – odpowiedział Severus cicho.

I przez kolejną godzinę żaden z nich nie złożył już ani jednego, sensownego zdania.

– The END–


End file.
